1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a forming element from concrete pipe.
2. Background Art
Hand held hammers have been used to remove forming elements, such as headers and pallets, from concrete pipe. Such hammers are used to strike forming elements so as to break them free from concrete pipe. While effective, these hammers are relatively inefficient and difficult to handle.
Pneumatic hammers have also been used for the same purpose. One known pneumatic hammer includes a rod that is attachable to a forming element, and a weight that is axially movable along the rod. The weight is air-driven against an end of the rod so as to apply a removing force on the forming element. The hammer may further be supported by a hoist. Such a hammer, however, is expensive and requires an air compressor to operate.
Under the invention, an apparatus for removing a forming element from a concrete pipe includes a support member and a removal device including first and second elements. The first element is attachable to the forming element and has a stop. The second element is supported by the support member such that the second element is swingable with respect to the support member. In addition, the second element is engageable with the stop so as to apply a force to the first element for removing the forming element from the concrete pipe.
Further under the invention, a method of removing a forming element from a concrete pipe includes attaching a guide element to the forming element, the guide element having a stop; and swinging a pendulum element such that the pendulum element engages the stop and applies a force on the guide element, thereby causing the guide element to apply a removing force on the forming element.
Generally, under the invention, an apparatus for separating a first object from a second object includes a support member and a removal device including first and second elements. The first element is attachable to the first object and has a stop. The second element is supported by the support member such that the second element is swingable with respect to the support member. In addition, the second element is engageable with the stop so as to apply a force to the first element for separating the first object from the second object.